


Letters from Tenebrae

by cartanica



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Epistolary, F/M, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartanica/pseuds/cartanica
Summary: What Luna and Noct wrote in the notebook in the interim years.
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16
Collections: FFXV Holiday Gift Exchange 2019





	Letters from Tenebrae

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avianscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avianscribe/gifts).



> Hello, avianscribe! I loved your prompt _Luna and Noct kept in touch for a lot of years, sharing that notebook back and forth. Since we see so little of their relationship in-game -- and they spend so little time in each other's company -- I'm interested in seeing the bond they were able to build, that made Noctis willing to marry her, even though they'd been separated for so long._
> 
> In-game they both write very sparse notes to each other, which is quite challenging to communicate emotion through, but I hope this still captures some of the sense of their developing relationship. Thank you again for giving me the chance to write for them, and Happy New Year!

Dear Noctis,

How are you and King Regis? Did you make it back to Insomnia? Write me if you can. I am worried about you.

I am under house arrest and forbidden from corresponding but I trust Umbra will find his way to you, wherever you are.

Love,  
Luna

Dear Luna,

We're fine. How are you and Ravus?

Noctis

  
  
  


Dear Noctis,

Thank the Astrals you're all right.

Ravus left for Niflheim some weeks ago and I am a little worried.

Love,  
Luna

  
  


Dear Luna,

Big bro Ravus is strong and he'll be all right.

Write again sometime, if you like?

Noctis

  
  
  
  
  


Dear Noct,

I know we haven't spoken in a while, but the flowers are blooming especially beautifully today and it reminded me of you. I hope this reaches you in time. Happy birthday, and may you have many more happy years ahead.

[Image of a memory lane pastry with a lit candle stuck in it.]

Made this for you - I would have sent real ones but they mightn't survive the trip down with Umbra. He rather likes sweet things.

Love,  
Luna

  
  


Dear Luna,

Thank you.

I tried to send you something too, but post from Lucis does not reach Tenebrae, so I will give it to Umbra to bring back.

Also, I taught Umbra to shake paws.

Noctis

  
  


Dear Noct,

Thank you for the hairpin. It's beautiful.

The Oracle Ascension ceremony is in a few weeks and I am a little worried,

Love,  
Luna

Dear Luna,

You can tell me about it, if you like?

Noctis

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dear Noct,

Back in Fenestala, and I'm sorry I did not have time to write while I was there after all; I was working round the clock.

The recent winters have been harsh, even in Tenebrae. I'm grateful to Gentiana. These journeys exhaust me and I could not have made it back home on my own.

If not for my house arrest I would like to visit Lucis. I imagine it is rather warmer there.

Happy New Year, Noctis, and may the Astrals walk with you.

Love,  
Luna

  
  
  


[The preceding page has been torn out. Shading over the next page lightly with a pencil reveals the following:

> Dear Noct,
> 
> I'm writing from Reshiel, as you asked. 
> 
> I have been here for three days, doing everything I can, and it is still not enough. The plague is spreading faster than ever. We still have no knowledge of the vector or the mode of transmission, so we can do nothing. ~~How did my mother do this for years? How have my family done this for centuries?~~ More than ever, I am aware that I cannot save everyone.
> 
> ~~People ask me to, anyway. They have come from all over the continent in search of a cure and they will not leave until they have one. It is a little frightening~~
> 
> ~~Many will die if I do not Many already have because I was not strong enough to reach them in time~~
> 
> But you can, Noct. You're the King of Light, and one day you will rid Eos of this curse for good.
> 
> ~~But the cost~~
> 
> ~~Noct, King Regis said never to say a word. But it's unfair to you that you don't~~

]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dear Luna,

I'm glad you're back home now.

Can't send you weather, so photos will have to do. Prompto took them so they will be good.

Wish you could be here, too. Is there anything I can do to help you?

Happy new year, and take care.

Noctis

[In an unsealed envelope tucked into the notebook's front flap, two photo prints:

Noctis and Ignis walking down a bridge, the expanse of Insomnia's business district behind them, black glass glittering beneath harsh midday sun.  
Midday by the fountain in the Citadel courtyard, Noctis on one knee, patting Umbra; on the other side of the photograph, Prompto grinning widely at the camera.]

  
  


Thank you, Noct. It reassures me very much.

Thank you for the photos, too.

Luna

[In a high-ceilinged study, afternoon light filters through a single tall window. Noctis sits at the wide writing desk, a black dog dozing by his feet. The notebook lies open before him, alongside several wadded-up sheets of scratch paper. Once in a while, he drops the well-chewed pen in his hand and scratches the dog behind the ears.]

Any time.

You know, Luna, I really wish you were here.

All my love,  
Noctis

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dear Noct,

Happy 19th! I am sending Umbra with sweets and enough dog treats that he will not start in on your present. 

Looking forward to seeing photos of the celebration. I bet they'll make the front page even here. Have fun but don't go too wild!

Love,  
Luna

  
  
  
  
  


Dear Luna,

It did arrive intact.

I got you something, too. Will send it back with Umbra, since he is still Lucis's only postman to Tenebrae.

Happy belated birthday and I wish you all the happiness in the world.

Noctis

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dear Noct,

I'm sorry it's been so long since I last wrote; I have been so much busier than I ever expected to be. How did Mother ever do this...?

The gardens are not half as beautiful as when Mother tended them, but they have a strong will to live, and this time of year the autumn flowers are just beginning to bloom.

How are you?

Love,  
Luna

[A purple sylleblossom is pressed into the page.]

  
  
  
  


Dear Luna,

Things are okay. Schoolwork, Ignis getting on my case, the usual.

Some more photos enclosed from Prompto.

Noctis

Dear Noct,

I'm sure Ignis only means well. Maybe you could talk to him? He cares about you, and would want to know. Tell me how things go?

And thank Prompto for me - they're beautiful.

Love,  
Luna

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dear Luna,

You probably already heard. We're supposed to get married.

But I'm worried if you mind.

Noctis

  
  
  


Dear Noct,

Yes, I have heard, and no, of course I don't mind at all. As the Oracle, it will be my honor to walk at the side of the King of Light.

The Citadel must be very busy now while the preparations are made. Take care, Noct. I'll see you in Altissia.

Love,  
Luna

  
  


[A memory of a boy winding his way through a field of tall flowers. A girl, a head taller than he is and who can see over the top of the tall grass, comes up to him. She bends down, hands on her knees, so she can look him in the eye. "Hi, Prince Noctis. I'm Lunafreya."

The boy frowns a little. "Hello, Lunaya - Lunalafei--"

She smiles then and takes his hand. "Just call me Luna, then. Come on. Your dad's looking for you."]

  
  
  
  


I'm not asking the Oracle, Luna. I'm asking you.

  
  
  


Yes, Noct. I do want to.

Do you?

That's good.

Me too.

  
  


[At the foot of the desk, the black dog wags his tail. Luna runs one finger over the inked words, then stands up and pats the dog's head. She goes to the floor-length window and looks out at the sylleblossom fields, where the flowers are a carpet of deep blue beneath pale sunlight. And then beyond, across the sea she cannot see, to the Citadel in Insomnia where Noct is.]


End file.
